


Most Recent

by sassylittleship



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Panties, Snapchat, Steve is bi, a disaster bi, idk what else to tag, next chpater is sex btw, sexting?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassylittleship/pseuds/sassylittleship
Summary: It's Nancy fault, really.





	Most Recent

Really, it was all Nancy's fault.

Despite having a prudish reputation, Nancy could get pretty freaky in the bedroom. There had been handcuffs, roleplay, that particularly memorable time with the strap-on. But it was not the fingers up his ass, leading to his bisexual awakening, that he is currently blaming Nancy for.

No. It was the panties.

Being with someone as #woke as Nancy had helped him a lot with trying all sorts of things that went against everything his internalized toxic masculinity-ridden brain. One of those things were those panties. Steve can vividly remember the first time Nancy convinced him to an old pair of VS panties that were too big on her. The simple, black, satin undies had gotten him to fully hard the second the silky material touched his cock. Nancy had stood behind him in front of the mirror, smirking as he went full pillow princess just looking at himself. 

It's safe to say that he is now obsessed. From that day back in their freshman year at Hawkins University to now in his Junior year, Steve has racked up a collection that was borderline hoarding territory. 

Again, _Nancy's fault_.

In his first two years in double rooms, he would take any chance he had alone slipping on a different pair. Bubblegum pink with frills at the top, ocean blue that slightly shimmered in the light, black boyshorts with _Baby Boy_ embroidered on the butt. His obsession showed no bounds.

The thing was, though, he never wore them for anybody besides himself after breaking up with Nancy. He spent his sophomore year exploring the new side of his sexuality and fucking pretty much any frat boy who leaned even remotely past heteroflexible. He definitely had a type that Robin liked to roast him for at every occasion. 

However, he never felt comfortable wearing his prized possession in front of any of them in fear of getting beat up for, heaven forbid, being _too_ stereotypically gay. As if those guys begging for Steve's dick's up their ass was less gay. Despite that, Steve still felt self-conscious about it.

Especially because he had become a known top on campus (yikes) even though every time he put a pair of his panties on, he couldn't help but want to be dicked down more than anything. Outside of the panties, though, he couldn't get himself to roll over. 

This leads us to the problem at hand.

That problem being BIlly _fucking_ Hargrove.

Hargrove was the _exact_ definition of Steve's type: big, blonde, muscled, fratboy, douchebag. He had just transferred to Hawkins at the beginning of Junior year and he made quite the entrance. There was not a second Steve hadn't seen him with some slut hanging off his arm and every frat was begging for him to join. He always wore tight clothes that left absolutely nothing to the imagination so Steve couldn't really be mad at the sluts because _he_ wished _he _were _them._

Steve had an econ class with him all last semester and he almost failed because of how often he spent the class drooling over Billy. They spoke a handful of times and Billy would either make _gross_ comments about the teacher or ask him something about Tommy or Carol because apparently they had mutual friends. He also would call steve pretty boy or princess when he leaned over to make a comment and it would take every inch of willpower for Steve not to get down on his knees in the middle of the lecture hall. 

After the first lecture when Billy dropped his pen and asked, with his signature _tongue thing_, "could you pick that up for me, pretty boy," Steve had gone home and jerked off to Billy holding him down on his bed, calling him that name, calling him a _good boy_ and Steve calling him daddy. Steve had never come so hard in his life.

He also didn't have a daddy kink before that. Fucking thanks, Hargrove.

However, it was a known fact that Billy was painful hetero so Steve let himself fantasize all day about letting him push his panties to the side and fucking him on the lecture table. You know, normal stuff.

So back to why Nancy is to blame. 

Because the two of them had remained good friends after their break up, and because Steve could afford _the good shit_ Steve had fallen into the routine of sending her pictures of him in any new pairs of panties he got. 

You can see where this might be headed. 

Steve was having a great day. He aced his sociology midterm, they had the good cookies in the dining hall and Billy had commented _looking good pretty boi_ on his latest Instagram post and, most importantly, he got his latest pair of panties. It was a lacy dark red pair with _Yes, Daddy_ embroidered on the back. When he rushed back to his room and yanked the package open, he blushed at seeing his new kink in physical form. His pulse was thrumming with excitement as he quickly stripped naked and stepped in front of his mirror. 

He was already flushed and half fucked-out looking as he slowly slid the underwear on. He stared at himself for a long minute, his ivory skin looking tantalizing against the deep red of the fabric. He then took a deep breath before spinning around and looking over his shoulder at the writing on the back. 

He moaned and palmed at his cock at the site of his ass covered in words he longed to say to Fantasy Billy. He could imagine Billy, in one of those burgundy button-downs, half-open and tucked into too-tight skinny jeans. He would walk over and slowly run his hands down Steve's body, asking him if he's going to be a good boy for daddy. Steve would be desperate for it from just that sentence, would beg and plead, and drop to his knees and-

Steve shook his head out of his fantasies. He already felt like he was going to pass out just from having them on and he'd rather be laying down in bed before he got too into his fantasies. So, he grabbed his phone off his nightstand to take a few pictures firs in front of the mirror.

He opened snapchat and started to try to find the best angles for this particular pair. He had to say, he looked hot and he saved the first couple that he decided not to send. What he did send to Nancy was a shot from the front with a hand on his stomach and that fucked look still on his face with no caption. The second one had him laid out on his bed on his stomach that took some twisting around to get the writing and him biting his lip. He looked like he had some major fucking contour and highlight on because of the lighting in his room so he immediately saved that one. He captioned it with _where my daddy's at_ because he thought it would make Nance laugh. 

So he uhhh may or may not have just clicked on the first two people in his friends list without looking because Nancy and Robin were the ones he snapped the most and figured they would both hype him up for the pictures. 

He answered a message from Tommy quickly, through his phone to the side and was about to get back into the fantasy when his phone buzzed with a snap notification from _Billy_.

Steve's pulse skyrocketed. He only has Billy's snapchat because of a snap groupchat Carol made for a dumb party mad long ago. The last time Billy snapped him was the day before when he had to miss class and Billy decided he still needed to tell him his usually gross comments during class. 

So, he was excited and confused by a snap from Billy. He contemplated waiting a few minutes so he didn't look desperate but decided fuck it because he was gonna be too anxious to wait. He quickly hit Billy's name and was shocked at what he was sent.

The snap was of Billy's face. He had his hair in a bun and his brows were furrowed in what looked like confusion. There was also a slight blush on his face and was biting his lip, eyes hooded. He looked hot as fuck. This would have led Steve right into his jerk off session if not for the _fucking caption_. 

_Idk if you meant to sent those pictures to me but_

Steve's heart stopped. He tapped out of the snap and saw the two most recent people he sent snaps to were _Billy_ and Nancy. Robin hadn't snapped him since the day before last so he had ended up sending those pictures to _Billy. _Steve felt the blood rush out of his face. He started to freak out. No one besides Nancy and Robin had _ever _seen him with panties on. And now _Billy_ Mr. hetero had _seen them_ and was probably going to pound his face in. There was another snap from Billy. Before he could spiral into full freak out mode he decided to steel himself and rip off the bandaid before he called Nancy for back up. He braced himself as he hit the red square. 

This one was about the same picture but a different caption.

_but Baby Boy you just made daddy so hard for you_

Steve's blood rushed back to his dick so hard he felt lightheaded. This had to be some kind of joke, right? Billy was _straight. _He had no interest in him. But now he's remembering all the times Robin tried to tell him that there was no way Billy was straight with the way he dressed and flirted with Steve. Steve always told her that she was wrong and there was no way but now....

Maybe Billy would beat him up or maybe-

He had to be sure. Steve double-tapped Billy's name and went to work. After a few minutes, e got a good shot of him lying face up with his hair in a sexed-up mess and his lips parted and puffy from biting them. You could only see down to his nipples but his entire, naked upper body was flushed. 

_It really wasn't meant to go to anybody but I couldn't say no to you daddy_

He should run this by Robin first to see if he's doing this whole sexting thing right but he can't wait. He hits send and holds his breath while he waits for a response, heart beating wildly. After only thirty seconds Billy opens it and a whole agonizing minute later, there's no response. Steve starts frantically trying to come up with a way to play this off as a joke when-

His phone is ringing. 

_Billy's calling_

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is  
smut in next chapter


End file.
